tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~
Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ is a remix of "Blast of the Winged Demons" by the Moment Spirit by TP-TH-7 that is part of Heavy-Metal remixes and Speedy series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida I found out over more cool songs that the Moment Spirit is about to make right away. I never expect that to happen. This is also one of my favorites over here: "Blast of the Winged Demons". I do like it alongside with "Blood" and even more songs. This has been a very good experience that I have ever seen. Tomiko Kai This really help our favorite band the Moment Spirit to support with their details. I thought that the original BPM from the original song is compatible with the remix we come up with that. Yuri Moto There are three BPM changes, four stops, and so on. Don't worry about it. As soon as we find out what's next, we'll let you know. Charts Gallery Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~.png|Banner Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~-bg.png|Background Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * The BPM of this remix is the same as the original. * If you look over background and jacket to Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, you see Sota Fujimori on left, Naoki Maeda on right, and Yuichi Asami on center! All three look like they're demons instead of humans. ** Like 1K7 and 911 MISERABLE REVOLUTION, the banner only features Yuichi Asami. ** Also, Yuichi in all of the picture graphics wear what he exactly wear in Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. ** They are all TP-TH-7 members' idols. Those colors of shirts they're wearing are inspired by the juice they have with them on Stress. * The CHALLENGE chart has the same number of jumps and freeze arrows as the CHALLENGE charts of World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix), TECH-PROJECT -フレッシュテクノロジー-, Summer Blast, Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, MAKE IT UP (Trace of Techno 130 Remix), MAKE IT UP 2MB, MAKE IT UP 2MB (106 Mix), Whole Awakening, Stress, Survival of Altonsburg, and Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. ** Because of that, EXPERT chart rose up rating from 12 to 13, while CHALLENGE rated higher from 14 to 16. Later, EXPERT chart, again, rerated from 13 to 14, because it look much harder than 13. * According to Tsukiko Uchida's interview, she likes that song alongside with Blood and more Moment Spirit songs. * BEGINNER chart had a fix-up by leveling up from 3 to 5. It's because of majority of jumps. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Heavy-Metal remixes Category:The Moment Spirit remixes Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 5 Category:Light Level 7 Category:Difficult Level 10 Category:Expert Level 14 Category:Challenge Level 16 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:1 Sharp Category:100 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:4 Stops